The objective of the Biostatistics and Research Information Shared Resource is to provide collaborative and consultative services to Stanford Cancer Center investigators and thereby add value in all phases of cancer research. Capabilities include high-quality biostatistics consultation on the use of standard methods as well as innovation in developing methods specifically to enhance the basic and translational research efforts of a discovery-oriented Cancer Center faculty. As a dedicated core with a clear means of access, the Biostatistics Shared Resource greatly benefits those researchers in need of statistical collaboration and consultation in their studies. Since official inception of this Shared Resource in 2005, more than 200 Cancer Center members representing all ten Research Programs have been assisted through the Biostatistics Shared Resource. Significant additional contributions by staff in this Shared Resource include new methods in microarray data analysis and genetic association studies, as well as innovative designs for clinical trials. The core also advises on strategic issues with statistical content, such as criteria for scientific review and development of databases and registries. It provides support to the Northern California Cancer Center, with a dedicated on site senior biostatistician staff member who is responsible for first point of contact and access to the entire Resource. The Shared Resource has responsibility for supporting the development of a Research Database for the Cancer Center, an effort that is currently underway, using methods that have been successfully deployed in two landmark programs (Lymphoma and Hematopoetic Cell Transplant) in the Cancer Center. The Shared Resource is also responsible for caBIG activities at Stanford.